


Nothing more than Soul Friends. Right?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cuddles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oneshot, Pining, Sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, collection, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a collection of one shots and drabbles based around kuzusouda (because lord knows there really isn't enough of it.) A lot of this is stuff I've already written that I've just decided to post, but some of it won't be.(REQUESTS ARE NOW OPEN!)
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 78





	1. Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not sure which of these count as drabbles and which count as one shots so I'm just going ham at this point.

If there was one thing to know about Kazuichi, it was that he absolutely _despised_ thunderstorms.

Ever since he was only a small child, thunderstorms terrified him. The torrents of rain pelting the roof coupled with the sudden, heart-pounding, ear-splitting strikes of lightning and rolls of thunder made him panic to the point of hiding like his life depended on it. So, on one particularly stormy evening at Hopes Peak Academy, Kazuichi had all but barricaded himself up inside of his dorm room, buried under a pile of blankets with his ears covered. Every time there was an extra loud thunderclap or a sudden surge of wind that caused the rain to hit the window even harder, he would let out a shriek of fear, tensing more and more with each passing moment. Luckily the bedding canceled out all the noise he was making. It seemed as if he was going to remain that way until the passing of the storm, but someone actually cared enough to remember his fear, and decided to pay him a visit.

"Oi, bastard. Y'okay in there?"

The sudden voice at the door only scared Kazuichi even more, and it came in tandem with a booming clap of thunder that caused him to let out a scream so loud surely the others on that floor could have all heard him. His visitor, Fuyuhiko, sighed.

"I'm comin' in."

The door slowly swung open, and Fuyuhiko reluctantly made extra care not to shut the door too loudly. As he made his way further into the room, he discovered Kazuichi sitting there, still engulfed in blankets and eyes wide with pure, unadulterated fear. As annoying as his jumpy behavior was for the vast majority of the time, Fuyuhiko knew what it stemmed from, and could relate. Because of this, his empathetic side won more often than not when dealing with Kazuichi. Another factor was the fact that they were 'only sort of dating' as Kazuichi had put it in secret, but it was one he didn't like to discuss. 

"Fuyuhiko! Sorry, I woulda answered the door, b-but- GYAAAAH!"

A loud lightning strike from outside caused Kazuichi to yelp, burying his face in the pillow he clutched tightly to his body. Fuyuhiko's sympathy only increased, and as much as he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't. With a sigh, he removed his shoes and sat cross-legged on the bed across from the trembling Kazuichi.

"Oi. Look at me. Not out the fuckin' window. At me." He said much more gently than his usual harsh tone. Taking Kazuichi's hands in his own, he held them tightly, then looked into his eyes. "Take deep breaths. You're gonna be fine."

Fuyuhiko had no clue what he was doing, but it seemed to work, as after repeating that process a few times, Kazuichi seemed a little calmer.

"Hiko, ya didn't have to come babysit me. I'll be fine. Just freaked out is all." He said, wincing when a powerful gust of wind blew the rain harder against the window. His grip on Fuyuhiko's hands tightened.

"Clearly you ain't fine. You were just curled up in bed like a fuckin' hermit crab. Come on. You're a shit liar and you know it."

Kazuichi couldn't help but grin a little, even if it came with a small shudder. "Yeah. I just don't wanna bother ya. Seems like you're always at my room before lights out for one reason or another."

"Duh, shithead. Why wouldn't I visit ya? We're 'totally not dating' after all." Fuyuhiko said with air quotes, dodging a swift and playful punch to the shoulder from Kazuichi, who giggled slightly. Fuyuhiko was about to be relieved that Kazuichi was calm again when a clap of thunder so loud it shook the windows boomed from outside. Kazuichi let out another scream, and in immediate panic response, grabbed Fuyuhiko and pulled him into an awkward fear hug. Fuyuhiko was surprised by the sudden impact but quickly realized that his anxieties had yet to fade, and wrapped his arms around him with a sigh. After a few quiet moments, Kazuichi's elevated breathing returned back to normal, and Fuyuhiko pulled away. At this point, it was clear that unless he stayed, Kazuichi would be panicking all night. He shook his head quickly before leaning back a little.

"Do ya want me to stay in here with you tonight?" He offered. It was an incredibly risky move, considering they could easily be caught, but what other choice was there? Kazuichi's eyes lit up.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" He asked, face flushing in the dark room. Fuyuhiko nodded.

"Why the fuck not? If it'll help ya sleep, I don't see a problem."

Kazuichi broke out into a wide grin, even if it was laced with fear. He quickly and absentmindedly kissed Fuyuhiko on the forehead, startling him a little. Fuyuhiko simply scoffed and looked away as he stood from the bed to remove his vest and tie. Sleeping in a button up shirt wasn't going to be comfortable, but he'd rather that than nothing. Or worse, borrow one of Kazuichi's shirts and then be caught red-handed. It wasn't that big of a deal, but news spread quickly in such a tight-knit class. 

Fuyuhiko cast his accessories to the side and unbuttoned the collar of his shirt before sitting back down on the bed. Kazuichi scooted over and lay down, tossing the blanket back out so that it could cover both of them. Fuyuhiko shook his head to expel the nerves. There was nothing weird about sharing a bed. Couples did that anyway, so what was the difference? As he got down under the covers, Kazuichi began trembling, and Fuyuhiko let out a quiet 'tch.' He almost begrudgingly opened his arms, and Kazuichi quickly lay down, resting his head just on his chest. 

"Thanks again, hiko." Kazuichi murmured, his trembling still evident but less so. He wrapped his arms around Fuyuhiko, who in turn did the same to the best of his ability from his position. As much as he didn't want to admit it, cuddling was nice.

"Hey," Kazuichi said softly, eyes closed. He was clearly tired out from all the panic and was drifting to sleep rather easily.

"What?"

"You're a really good cuddler."

Fuyuhiko's face went bright red and he almost shoved Kazuichi out of the bed right then and there. But, as the storm continued to howl outside, he simply shook his head and closed his eyes. The only thing preventing him from falling asleep completely was Kazuichi's occasional fearful yelps as more lightning and thunder rolled on, but those reactions were quick to subside. By the officially mandated night time hour, both of them had crashed completely, Kazuichi's arms still wrapped tightly around Fuyuhiko. In fact, they had both drifted so quickly that neither of them even had the time to think of how Fuyuhiko would leave in the morning without getting caught.


	2. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this one, but the kuzusouda tag is so clogged with chat fics that I feel obligated to post it in order to provide for the dying tag lmao. 
> 
> Also, I am aware that this involves prom, and I know theoretically that wouldn't be a thing with hopes peak (or any other schools in Japan in general), but I wanted to post it anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say here other than I put pekobuki in this one because pekobuki rights.

Fuyuhiko didn't do parties, and especially not parties where any form of childish games were involved. He hated them and found them to be pointless wastes of time. So, when Kazuichi and Peko practically begged him to go to the prom after-party Sonia had organized inside the auditorium, he put up quite the fight. However, it was futile. as their insistence grew to be so annoying that he gave in and accepted.

The dance itself wasn't that bad. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Fuyuhiko enjoyed himself. He spent most of the evening with Kazuichi and Peko, as well as Ibuki. The four of them had an all-around good time together, however, things got a bit awkward during slow dances. Ibuki and Peko wanted to be alone for them, which left Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko alone together. It wasn't a problem for Fuyuhiko; he merely headed for the snacks and stood on the sidelines. Kazuichi, however, seemed to clam up every time, and it could have been the dim lighting, but Fuyuhiko swore that his face flushed red. When Fuyuhiko questioned him, he blew it off, but wouldn't stop acting antsy until the normal music returned. That was fine. It wasn't really of his concern. It was likely that Kazuichi was griping because he wanted to dance with Sonia, even though she was already preoccupied with Gundham. Other than that, the night was fun. The after-party itself was when problems began to arise.

As people began to trickle into the auditorium, the after-party began to pick up speed. After roughly thirty minutes of people arriving, it was no longer merely a small gathering of friends, but instead a full-fledged party. Most of class 77 and a few kids from class 78 came. This was when Sonia decided to break out the games. Walking the steps to the stage, she gestured to Ibuki to turn off the music before grabbing the microphone and tapping it.

"Ahem! Testing, testing... there we are! Thank you to everyone for coming!" She said with a bright smile. The crowd cheered. "I know you may be preoccupied with other festivities right now, but I implore you to join in party games!"

Fuyuhiko scoffed and Kazuichi elbowed him in the side. 

"I fuckin' knew she would say that. Games are stupid."

Kazuichi rolled his eyes. "Come on man, give it a shot! It could be something fun!"

"No way in hell."

Kazuichi simply let out a groan of complaint as Sonia waved her hands to quiet down the chattering crowd.

"The first game we will be partaking in is...." As she spoke, Sonia pulled a glass bottle out from behind her back. "Spin the bottle!"

The crowd cheered wildly as Fuyuhiko simply shook his head. Kazuichi, on the other hand, looked like he had just seen a ghost. Fuyuhiko was confused. Why wouldn't he want to participate, especially if it meant he got to kiss Sonia? However, this was only a momentary thought, as a strong hand on his shoulder caused him to whirl around.

"Hey, who the fuck- oh. What'dya want Akane?" Fuyuhiko grumbled, slightly frustrated at the way she had startled him.

"Baby gangsta! Don't look so sour! I know ya hate party games, but ya should totally join!" She said, beaming. However, behind her smile, it looked like she knew something that he didn't.

"I told ya not to fuckin' call me that! And there's nothing you can say or do that'll make me join in on a shitty game of spin the bottle. It's a dumb game for dumb kids. We ain't twelve."

"C'mon! You never wanna do anything fun!" Akane groaned. "Pleeease? Just this once! Then I'll stop botherin' ya! Besides, it looks like Kazuichi might need a baby sitter, and I ain't doing it this time!"

Akane gestured to Kazuichi, who was talking to Ibuki with a panicked look on his face. He was sweating bullets, and she was trying to calm him down to no avail. Eventually, she seemed to give up, saying some words of assurance before going to find Peko and bring her to the game. He looked defeated.

Fuyuhiko let out a small 'tch', looking at Kazuichi in contemplation for a few moments. Akane didn't move until he sighed, glaring up at her.

"You better not badger me about this shit again. Let's go."

Akane cheered to herself, walking next to Fuyuhiko with a mildly devious look in her eye. Fuyuhiko looked across the circle as he sat down, and much to his surprise, Kazuichi was there as well. If he was so nervous then why was he playing? Maybe Ibuki's attempt at calming him had worked. However, when they made eye contact, Kazuichi immediately flinched and looked away. Just what the hell was going on? None the less, the game began.

With each passing round, Fuyuhiko cared less and less. Kazuichi on the other hand began growing more and more anxious-looking as it grew closer to his turn. When Fuyuhiko spun, it landed on Peko, but they just laughed it off as he pecked her on the cheek and sat back down. Everything seemed to run smoothly until Kazuichi finally came up.

As the game began to draw to a close, the last person was Kazuichi, who was nervously chewing his nails.

"Come on, spin it soda-pop!" Ibuki cheered as he stared at the bottle in the middle of the circle. Fuyuhiko watched as he swallowed, then squeezed his eyes shut, spinning the bottle before burying his face in his hands. Everyone watched as it spun, slowing down with each turn until it came to a complete halt. Fuyuhiko's eyes widened as Ibuki poked Kazuichi on the shoulder to get him to look up. Akane's face looked like she had just won the lottery.

The bottle was pointing directly at Fuyuhiko.

The general laughs and teasing passed through the circle and other party-goers watched from the other parts of the auditorium as Kazuichi's face drained of what little color was left. Akane was still grinning. Had she hoped this would happen? And if so, why? Fuyuhiko's face flushed bright red.

"I can't kiss him!" Kazuichi exclaimed. "He's... he's my soul friend! And he's a guy!"

Fuyuhiko didn't say anything as Kazuichi looked at him. Peko shrugged.

"I do not see the problem, but you may spin again if you wish-"

"Actually!" Akane cut in. Kazuichi turned to her, glaring daggers. "There's a rule against changin' things for the last round."

Peko tilted her head in confusion. "I've never-

"Shhhh! No changes! They have to kiss!"

Kazuichi looked like he was ready to strangle Akane as he scooted closer to Fuyuhiko.

"Do I have to?" Kazuichi complained again. She nodded and both of them sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Just make it fuckin' quick." Fuyuhiko snapped. Kazuichi nodded as the circle went quiet. Then, in an instant, he placed a fast kiss directly on to Fuyuhiko's lips. It lingered for a few seconds before he pulled away, scrambling backward. His eyes were wild with anxiety, and his face was bright red. Fuyuhiko could feel his own face heating up even more as everyone laughed and teased them. As Kazuichi buried his face again, Sonia stood from the circle to go on to the stage and announce the end of the game. As the circle dispersed, she advertised karaoke. Fuyuhiko was still sitting on the floor, staring. When he finally looked up again, Kazuichi and Ibuki were both gone, and Akane was getting up, a looked of guilt mixed with satisfaction on her face.

The rest of the night was a blur. By the time Fuyuhiko returned to his dorm, there was only one thing on his mind. Why was Kazuichi so flustered? Why had he been acting so strangely when they were alone together at the dance? Why had he disappeared after they kissed? Why was his own heart beating a mile a minute even though at least two hours had passed?

And why did he want to kiss Kazuichi again?


	3. Slow Dancing

Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko had been together in secret for quite some time and often found themselves having to sneak around Hopes Peak Academy in order to get some real alone time together. They couldn't hang out in any of the common areas if they wanted to be affectionate, and they used to hang out in each other's dorms until they were caught. Luckily, it had only been Peko, who both of them trusted. However, they decided the risk was too great and went on a search for a new place. Eventually, they discovered a secret room from a passage in a storage closet and cleaned it up in order to make it their new spot. This was where they were now, listening to music and casually chatting. Eventually, Kazuichi went silent, and Fuyuhiko shot him a confused look.

"Oi. The fucks got you lookin' like that?" He questioned, and Kazuichi suddenly leaped to his feet, switching to a slower song. 

"I wanna try something!" He exclaimed loudly, pointing at the still puzzled Fuyuhiko.

"Yeah? And what might that be?" Fuyuhiko questioned, staring at Kazuichi where he so triumphantly stood.

"Slow dancin'!" Kazuichi grinned as he spoke, placing his hands on his hips. Fuyuhiko's ears began to burn.

"Nuh-uh. Nope. No fuckin' way. I am not, nor will I ever be slow dancing. I'm drawin' the line right the fuck now." He said, the embarrassment evident in his voice as he leaned back on his hands. Fuyuhiko wasn't one to be outward about wanting affection, and slow dancing did sound stupid, especially considering both of their lack of skill, but part of him wanted to try it. It wouldn't be too awkward considering they were both going to be just as bad at it. Kazuichi frowned and slumped down.

"Why not? Is it cause I'm a bad dancer?" He asked glumly. Fuyuhiko let out a quiet 'tch.'

"Never said that. I just ain't into that sorta shit."

Kazuichi nodded, sitting back down cross-legged. He had a look of unreasonable dejection on his face, and it made Fuyuhiko feel bad. He sighed, reconsidering the request as Kazuichi drew circles in the dust with his finger. After a moment, he scooted forward and tapped Kazuichi on the knee.

"Will it make ya stop lookin' so depressed if I do it?"

Kazuichi's once gloomy eyes immediately lit up and he grinned brightly, straightening from his slouched position. 

"Yeah!"

"Fine. Get up. And it ain't my fault if I'm shitty at this. Not like I've fuckin' practiced."

Kazuichi merely laughed, standing to his feet and dusting his jumpsuit off as Fuyuhiko turned up the music. When he was done, he stood across from Kazuichi, who immediately went stone still.

"Oi, Kazu. What's wrong? You beg me to do this, and now ya got cold feet? Fuckin' bastard." Fuyuhiko teased, although he himself wasn't sure what to do either. They both stood for a few beats of silence before Kazuichi placed his hands on Fuyuhiko's waist. He went tense for only a moment before returning the gesture by draping his arms over Kazuichi's shoulders. They stood there once more, and Kazuichi found himself getting lost in Fuyuhiko's eyes. It was only his voice that pulled him from his trance.

"We gonna do this or are ya gonna stand there makin' goo goo eyes like a dumbass?" 

"Sorry! Yeah, uh... let me just. Uh."

It was strange and incredibly awkward at first, considering they were both complete newbies, but they quickly figured out what they were doing. Soon, the pair was slow dancing around the near-empty room, the single light that hung above illuminating them like a spotlight. All was well for the first minute or two, but Kazuichi wasn't careful and tripped over his own feet. He let out a yelp as he tumbled to the floor, hitting Fuyuhiko's shoulder and thus knocking him down as well. After getting his bearings again, Kazuichi realized his head was planted square in the middle of Fuyuhiko's chest. He sat bolt upright, face flushing a deep crimson.

"Sorry!" He cried, although he couldn't contain the few giggles that slipped out. Although he was filled with shock, Fuyuhiko began laughing too, and it didn't take long for them both to be howling with laughter. Kazuichi had to clutch his stomach from the pain that came with it. Once they calmed down again, neither of them really felt like dancing more, so Kazuichi reached over and switched the music back to what they had been playing before. They found themselves basking in the quiet music, gazing at one another. Seemingly out of nowhere, Fuyuhiko smiled. His dusty pink cheeks glowed in the lighting, and Kazuichi was so taken by his overall stunning features that he impulsively placed his hands on his shoulders and crashed their lips together. 

Fuyuhiko was shocked at first but quickly melted into the kiss, letting his hands settle comfortably on Kazuichi's waist. Kazuichi moved so his arms were over Fuyuhiko's shoulders, much like the reverse of when they attempted slow dancing, and they sloppily tried to figure out what they were doing. As Fuyuhiko parted his lips, he felt something meet them, which was a momentary startle until he figured out it was Kazuichi's tongue. He promptly returned the gesture, and after a few moments, pulled back to breathe. As soon as he was done, he pulled back into the kiss one last time, lightly biting Kazuichi's lower lip before scooting back. Both of them were too flustered to speak. It was the most passionate kiss they had shared in their months together. Eventually, Kazuichi was the one to break the silence.

"That was..."

"Weird? Amazing? Fuck if I know."

"Yeah. You taste like fried dough cookies."

Fuyuhiko went even brighter red, but he was smiling.

"Bastard! No, I don't!"

"How would you know? Sides', I never said it was a bad thing."

Fuyuhiko merely scoffed. It was rather flattering, and he wanted to tell Kazuichi that he tasted like energy drinks and sour candies, but didn't know how. Instead, he shook his head.

"You're a dumbass."

"But I'm your dumbass."

"Tch. Yeah, you are, shithead."

With that, their lips connected once again. When they finally finished for real and left the secret room, Fuyuhiko made sure to tell Kazuichi what he tasted like, even if it felt sort of strange to actually say aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for uploading so many of these in one day, but I've been itching to do something with these for so long that I couldn't help myself lmao


	4. Final Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only four chapters in and I'm already posting angst! I haven't been doing great so I decided to post something that was sort of vent writing. It may be kind of bad but I hope you enjoy it none the less!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be in a universe where they knew each other pre hopes peak.

Kazuichi knew he was taking an incredible risk with what he was doing. But what other choice did he have? He didn't want to stay at home anymore, and he didn't want to leave his only friend (and seemingly unrequited crush) without any warning beforehand. So, he made his choice.

Sneaking on to the property of the Kuzuryuu manor wasn't a difficult task in and of itself, but not getting caught was. He had to pinpoint Fuyuhiko's room, scale the wall and then wait on the roof nervously in hopes that he wouldn't get caught and attacked, or worse, killed. Once he knocked on the window, he curled his legs to his chest, waiting with bated breath until Fuyuhiko opened the window. He rubbed his eyes in confusion, clearly incredibly groggy and tired. However, when he saw Kazuichi sitting on the roof with a backpack on, he quickly awoke more, slamming his hands down on the windowsill.

"Bastard, what the fuck are you doin' here?" He hissed quietly, grabbing Kazuichi by the wrists and yanking him through the window. Fuyuhiko slammed it shut, drawing the blinds before whirling around. His eyes were wide with confusion, frustration, and mild fear. "You coulda gotten yourself killed, you fuckin' idiot!"

"Sorry! I know it was dangerous but I didn't know how else I'd get to ya." Kazuichi said, running a shaky hand through his shaggy, half dyed hair. It had grown out to the point where a majority of his black roots could be seen, and he had attempted to cut it at home with kitchen scissors. It didn't work out well at all, which resulted in the choppy mop of messy hair he now had. It's only saving grace was the small braid, ever remaining.

"It's fine, it's fine. But you got some serious fucking explainin' to do, shithead." Fuyuhiko grumbled, pinching the bridge of this nose. "What's so fuckin' important that you had to sneak into my house at three in the damn morning? And why the hell do you have a bag?"

Kazuichi stood and dusted his legs off, adjusting the backpack straps before turning to face Fuyuhiko. The level of distraught he was feeling was evident by the look on his face, and Fuyuhiko hadn't noticed it before, but Kazuichi's left eye was swollen and purple, clearly badly bruised along with the rest of his face and arms. He could feel his stomach sinking.

"Right. No easy way to say this. Guess I coulda just done it over text, but you'd probably hate me." He laughed nervously, shoving his hands deep into the pockets of his pants. "Uhm. I came cause I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye...? What the fuck are you on about?" Fuyuhiko questioned. He knew what Kazuichi was implying, but he didn't exactly want to hear it. His heartbeat sped up with each passing moment.

"I'm leaving. Runnin' away. I can't take this shit anymore." Kazuichi said, his voice clearly strained. It sounded as if he was on the verge of tears. "Nobody actually cares about me. My old man beats the living shit out of me all the time, and everyone always seems to forget I exist unless they're bullyin' me. I... I don't matter. At least not here."

Fuyuhiko was at a loss for words. He didn't know how to process what he was being told. "What? You... you're just... you're gonna... what?!" He cried. The thought of losing Kazuichi was terrifying. 

"I'm sorry, okay?! There ain't any other choices left for me. I'm sick of bein' hurt by my dad and I'm sick of everyone hating me! You're the only one who ever really cared. That's why I'm here in the first place. I wouldn't just up and leave without tellin' you."

Fuyuhiko sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, grabbing Kazuichi's wrist once more. His head was spinning. He didn't want to lose his one and only friend; the one person he truly felt close with. Sure, he had Peko, but things with her were much different. It didn't help that his ultimate talent and rather rash personality tended to drive people away. Kazuichi had always looked past that, but now, he was losing the one chance he ever had at normalcy.

"You can't!" Fuyuhiko snapped, disregarding his volume. The manor was large so there was an incredibly low chance anyone would hear him, other than his sister. "You can't just leave me!"

Kazuichi was a little taken aback by his reaction, trying to wiggle out of the iron grasp around his wrist to no avail. His chest and throat felt tight. "Hiko, let me go! You ain't gonna change my mind!"

Fuyuhiko looked to the floor, grip tightening even more as he sniffled. Tears quickly began rolling down his freckled cheeks, plopping on to the floor in the newfound dead silence. He was never one to cry. Kazuichi gulped. 

"You can't leave me," Fuyuhiko repeated, voice breaking. "Please."

As Fuyuhiko looked up again, he released Kazuichi's wrist from his grip and watched as he quickly retracted it. Tears continued to flow freely down his face and chin.

"Stay."

Kazuichi bit back a sob, unable to stop the few stray tears that slipped from his watery eyes. He shook his head.

"Hiko... I love ya so fuckin' much. But I can't."

Love? He loved him? Fuyuhiko watched helplessly as Kazuichi walked to the window and lifted the blinds, opening it. He trailed behind him, and when he turned around, he could see the true pain and fear in his reddened eyes.

"The fuck?" Fuyuhiko exclaimed. "You can't just say that and expect me to let you go! I... I ain't gonna tell anyone. I ain't gonna stop you. But you gotta explain. You just said that you love me."

Kazuichi could have played it off as something purely platonic, like how he had dubbed them soul friends, but he really didn't have anything to lose by confessing.

"I guess there's no use hidin' it anymore. I... I love you, Fuyuhiko. And I'm fuckin' terrified of it. I won't blame you for hating me, but I ain't coming back, so I might as well-"

Kazuichi was cut off as Fuyuhiko abruptly grabbed him by the collar of his t-shirt, pulling their faces together until they were mere inches apart. Their noses were just barely touching.

"You're such a fucking idiot."

With that, he kissed Kazuichi on the lips, surprising him thoroughly. However, it didn't take long until he felt calloused hands cupping his tear-stained cheeks. They kissed for what felt like a good fifteen seconds before Kazuichi pulled away, gasping. Tears were now running down his face at full force as well. Fuyuhiko whirled around so that he was now facing the door across the room, a small sob escaping him as he crossed his arms.

"Go." He hissed.

"What...?"

"Go! Get the fuck out of here before you get caught!" Fuyuhiko cried, turning back around as tears continued to cascade down his cheeks. Kazuichi would never be able to get the look on his face out of his head.

"Fine. I guess this is my final goodbye huh? Heh. Well then. Goodbye, Fuyuhiko"

"Don't say it like that. You're actin' like I won't try and find you someday." Fuyuhiko said, sniffling. Kazuichi smiled through the pain in his eyes.

"Until next time then?"

"Yeah. Until next time."

Both of them stood in silence for a few moments, until Kazuichi turned like he was about to climb back out the window. But, before he did, he turned around and rushed towards Fuyuhiko, pulling him into a tight hug. Fuyuhiko sniffled into his shoulder for the time the hug lasted, and as Kazuichi pulled away, he chased his lips with another, brief kiss. With that, Kazuichi smiled, adjusting his backpack again before crawling through the window to an uncertain future. As soon as he was gone, Fuyuhiko collapsed to the floor, crying into his folded arms. He had never felt more confused, hurt, or scared in his entire sixteen years of living. But he wouldn't let Kazuichi go so easily. One day, he would find him. Maybe then there could actually be something more than a friendship between them. But for now, he could only hold on to their best memories together.


	5. Injuries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah, more angst (although softer this time)! I promise I'll upload something more fluffy next, I'm just having a really tough time mentally right now and it's hard for me to write anything other than angst. Also, if you've been reading my other kuzusouda fic (love is war) be sure to check the most recent "chapter." I'm hitting the reset button on that fic. More information is there. That aside, enjoy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read, I just want to thank everyone for all the love! I may not have received much of it, but every comment and every kudos mean the world to me!

It was never a big surprise to Kazuichi if Fuyuhiko returned home late. It also was never a surprise if he came back beaten, bruised and cut up from an altercation with a rival clan or something of the like. Sometimes it was better, other times it was worse. But it had never once been this bad.

Kazuichi had been home for nearly seven hours without hearing a single word from Fuyuhiko at all. If he was running behind, Fuyuhiko would usually send him some form of text to inform him of the situation. But now, it was nearly one in the morning and he had still yet to return back to their shared apartment. Kazuichi had been nervously watching television for about an hour, although he couldn't stop checking his phone. Every time he so much as thought it buzzed, he would immediately snatch it. However, every single time there was nothing from Fuyuhiko. He would've continued to wallow in his anxieties until the front door handle finally turned and the door swung open, Fuyuhiko stepping inside. Though, as soon as he was through the doorframe, his knees buckled and he collapsed into the wall.

In an instant, Kazuichi was at his side, helping him regain himself as he sunk down to the floor. Once they were both kneeling, he put a gentle hand on Fuyuhiko's cheek and turned his head towards him. His heart was almost immediately in his throat. Kazuichi had never seen Fuyuhiko look so utterly _destroyed_ before. His face was blooming with massive cuts and bruises, and his nose was bleeding in cascades that trickled down his chin. The sleeves of his shirt were torn and dirty, exposing the equally large gashes that covered them as well. It was clear too that his right arm was either dislocated or broken, and the disturbing sight all but made Kazuichi go into panic mode.

"Hiko!? What the hell happened to ya?!" He exclaimed, moving the hand that was on Fuyuhiko's cheek to interlace their fingers. Even doing it as gently as possible, Fuyuhiko still visibly flinched from the pain of contact with his few broken fingers.

"It's nothin. Just got into a scuffle with a stupid fuckin' rival clan who thinks they got shit on us. No biggie. They're just... more prepared than we thought." Although he was acting like his usual tough self, Fuyuhiko still looked as if he would pass out from exhaustion at any moment. Kazuichi scooted them back before swiftly swinging the still open front door shut.

"That sounds pretty fuckin' serious to me! I'm just glad you weren't hurt even worse... how did you get back home?" Kazuichi questioned.

"Peko drove me. She managed to come out of it almost unscathed. Heh. Wanted to take me to the hospital, but I said no cause I knew they'd wanna know how the fuck this all happened to me." As Fuyuhiko spoke, his usually raspy voice seemed to grow even hoarser.

Kazuichi nodded. They would have to do something about his arm if it was actually broken, but for now, the best he could do to help was bring out the first aid kit they had in the bathroom. Standing up, he offered a hand to Fuyuhiko.

"Can you stand?"

"Of course I can fuckin' stand." Fuyuhiko hissed, although he didn't sound very sure of himself. Kazuichi retracted his hand and waited for him to get up, but Fuyuhiko quickly wobbled again, unable to keep balance from his injuries and fatigue. With a sigh, he pushed off of Kazuichi's arm where he had landed. "Maybe not. Whatever."

Kazuichi shook his head. What other choice did they have? "You're totally gonna kill me for this later, ain't you?" He said, quickly scooping Fuyuhiko up bridal style. He was light, and therefore easy to carry, but any time Kazuichi had offered or tried to do it before, it had been met with a swift smack to the back of the head. This time, however, there were no complaints. Instead, Fuyuhiko merely wrapped his arms around Kazuichi's neck and promptly rested his head on his shoulder. Kazuichi hadn't noticed it before, but he was shaking ever so slightly. It really was bad, wasn't it? Without another word, Kazuichi carried Fuyuhiko down the hall to the bathroom and let him back down so he could sit somewhere before going to dig through the medicine cabinet to find the first aid kit. Fuyuhiko grumbled to himself and picked at the mildly blood-splattered cuffs of his shirt sleeves while he waited.

"There we go," Kazuichi exclaimed as he pulled everything out, getting down on his knees next to Fuyuhiko before grabbing out exactly what he needed. He silently cleaned the wounds on Fuyuhiko's less injured arm, apologizing for every flinch or hiss of pain it elicited. When he was done with that and applied the last bandaid, Kazuichi scooted away.

"So, is your arm broken or didja just dislocate it?" 

Fuyuhiko let out a small 'tch.' "No clue. Took a bad hit to the arm just before I ended up fallin' over, so I can't tell."

Kazuichi shrugged, quickly leaving to grab his phone from the living room and look at the signs of dislocation before returning. It didn't exactly look dislocated, as it wasn't pushed downward, outward or backward more than any normal arm. It being safe to assume that Fuyuhiko's arm was broken, Kazuichi made quick work of cleaning up the wounds on that arm a little more gently before turning back to the cabinet. As he searched, he muttered something to himself about the time he broke his arm in a bike accident before letting out a barely audible 'aha' as he pulled out the sling the hospital had given him for it. Kazuichi quickly helped Fuyuhiko slip it on, adjusting it before sitting down once more.

"You don't gotta do all this shit for me ya know. Kinda my own fault for bein' involved with the fuckin' yakuza." 

"Oh shut it! I'm your boyfriend, so of course I gotta help you out. Don't be hard on yourself either. You were born into it, ain't like you chose to be a part." 

Fuyuhiko simply shook his head before Kazuichi cleaned and bandaged the wounds on his face as well. It took much more time considering the bruises were much more touchy and there was plenty more blood, but when all was said and done, Kazuichi gently kissed Fuyuhiko on the forehead before standing.

"There! Good as new! C'mon, you should really go to bed. Don't want ya feelin' any worse tomorrow. Can you stand on your own yet?"

Fuyuhiko scoffed, using the sink to help him get to his feet again. It was a worthless attempt at showing his strength, as he quickly fell against Kazuichi's shoulder. He simply laughed, picking him back up the same way as before and carrying him into the bedroom before leaving again to clean up the mess in the bathroom. By the time he returned, Fuyuhiko had changed into pajamas and was now comfortably under the blanket with his eyes shut fast. Kazuichi smiled to himself as he removed his glasses. Once he was in bed as well, he flicked off the bedside lamp and wrapped one arm around Fuyuhiko, who in turn pulled Kazuichi into a tight embrace (or at least the tightest possible embrace he could do with a broken arm). Kazuichi begrudgingly turned on to his side; he knew how much Fuyuhiko hated being the little spoon. As he closed his eyes, Fuyuhiko muttered something.

"Thanks."

"Of course, hiko. Now go the hell to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Love ya, bastard."

"Love you too."


	6. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back on my bullshit again! This one is rather short in comparison to the others, but right now I'm more focused on deleting/re-writing chapters from the story-driven fic I'm working on.

Fuyuhiko hated video games most of the time. He thought they were boring, childish wastes of time that got old after no more than a half an hour of playing. Kazuichi, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed them. If he were to be playing one of any kind in his spare time, he almost always begged Fuyuhiko to join him. The response was only ever a hard no or an excuse to do it another time, and Kazuichi had gotten used to it. However, this time was different.

One breezy summer night, Kazuichi found himself hanging upside down off the couch out of boredom. He clutched a controller in his hands, replaying a story game he had done what felt like a million times. He was about to give up and settle down into bed, when the front door to the apartment swung open and Fuyuhiko entered with a tired look on his face. Kazuichi sat up, beaming as Fuyuhiko loosened his tie and removed his shoes.

"Heya, hiko! How was work?" He questioned. Fuyuhiko let out a heavy sigh followed by a grumble.

"Fuckin' exhausting. I'm sick of squabblin' with people who think they can take me an' Peko in a fight."

"Glad you didn't get too badly hurt!" Kazuichi laughed briefly, turning to save and close out of his game. But, much to his surprise, Fuyuhiko joined him on the couch. Kazuichi raised an eyebrow.

"I thought ya hated video games."

"Never said I was gonna play. But what the hell, not like I got any other shit to do." Fuyuhiko said with a shrug, grabbing the extra controller that sat upon the coffee table.

"Go to bed if you're so tired, dumbass."

Fuyuhiko scoffed. "No way in hell. It ain't even ten p.m. yet, asshole. Besides, not all the games you got on this thing have to suck."

Kazuichi grinned. After a few minutes of petty and playful back and forth, they settled on a simple racing party game. Kazuichi wasn't even very skilled at it, but Fuyuhiko barely even knew the controls, so naturally, he didn't win a single turn for the first round or two. Not until he had an idea.

"Hah!" Kazuichi cheered, pumping his fist in the air dramatically. "That's two for me, none for you! Suck it!"

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I ain't gonna lose next round."

"Next round? Seems like someone is having more fun then he wants to admit!" Kazuichi teased, elbowing the sneering Fuyuhiko in the side.

Watching with intent, Fuyuhiko looked between Kazuichi and the screen as he selected a course and the countdown began. However, as soon as the timer hit zero and the word 'START' echoed through the room, he grabbed Kazuichi roughly by the collar of his t-shirt and mashed their mouths together. Kazuichi was understandably shocked at first, dropping his controller to the floor from the surprise. However, he quickly melted into it, eyes fluttering shut. Fuyuhiko wasted no time in fumbling around so he had his arms around Kazuichi's waist, and unbeknownst to him, the controller in his hands. He opened one eye to get a look at the screen so he could push past Kazuichi in the game as subtly as possible, and once he was leagues ahead, Fuyuhiko let go of the controller and closed his eye once more. After a brief moment, Kazuichi pulled away, face red.

"H-hey, what the hell was that for?"

Fuyuhiko was never open about wanting affection, so it wasn't unimaginable for him to hug or kiss Kazuichi on the cheek out of the blue. Usually, he made up an excuse and left it at that, but his advances were never so passionate.

"Can it, bastard" 

Kazuichi merely shrugged as their lips interlocked again, and he wrapped his arms around Fuyuhiko's neck. They made out for a minute or two more until a sudden 'FINISH' interrupted them. As they pulled apart, Kazuichi turned to the screen with wide eyes. Fuyuhiko was smirking.

"You just did that so you could win, didn't you?"

"So what if I did, shithead?"

"Well, technically neither of us even won! You just got yourself-"

Fuyuhiko let out a tired and annoyed groan, although he was still smirking.

"Didn't I tell ya to can it?"

Kazuichi's mouth was shut in almost an instant, only for Fuyuhiko to pull him into the kiss for the third time. The rest of the night went in the same fashion until both of them were too tired to continue attempting to game. They were more interested in each other for the most part, but once Kazuichi voiced his level of exhaustion, they both stood, making their way down the hall to get ready for bed. It didn't take them long to actually be ready, and once they were, Kazuichi pulled Fuyuhiko close to him and they wrapped their arms around one another. All in all, it was a quite comforting way to end the long and tiring day.


	7. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much deliberation, I have decided to start taking requests! I've run out of my own ideas and it's becoming really hard to find good prompts, so I figured why not pander to the people?
> 
> I will do:  
> Angst  
> NSFW (nothing too extreme because it makes me uncomfortable to write sometimes)  
> Fluff  
> Normal stuff, etc.
> 
> All of these are big no-no's for me:  
> Gross kinks/overly gross nsfw (if I get any weird and nasty kinks someone is going to get bitch slapped)  
> Detailed/graphic angst 
> 
> That's pretty much it! So request away!

"Ugh"

Fuyuhiko didn't blink.

"Uuugh."

He sighed. Clearly Kazuichi was trying to get his attention, but he wasn't in the mood. 

"Uuuuughhhhh."

Fuyuhiko groaned, folding the corner of his page before slamming his book shut.

"What the fuck are you moanin' about, you fuckin' bastard?" He hissed, annoyed. Kazuichi was laying in bed next to Fuyuhiko on his back with his arms folded lazily behind his head. However, when Fuyuhiko finally acknowledged him, he grinned and turned on to his side.

"Nothin'. I just wanted your attention."

Fuyuhiko glared at him with a grunt. "Well, you have it. Do you actually need shit or can I get back to what I was doin'?"

Kazuichi went silent, thus prompting Fuyuhiko to reopen his book once more. He immediately shot up from his laying position, and Fuyuhiko had to bite back another annoyed noise.

"No, don't start reading again! I just..." Kazuichi said, clearly trying to figure out how he wanted to say something.

"Spit it out already."

"I wanted to cuddle."

Fuyuhiko's eyes widened and he set the book down, looking to Kazuichi. His gaze was affixed to the bedsheets.

"That's it?"

"Yeah."

Shaking his head, Fuyuhiko sighed again, moving his book to the nightstand before scooting down and over just enough to allow him to wrap his arms around Kazuichi. In return, Kazuichi did the same, and soon they were wrapped in each others embrace on top of the covers. 

"Ya know you coulda just asked, bastard."

"Yeah, well I didn't wanna disturb you."

With a roll of his eyes, Fuyuhiko placed a quick peck on his lips. Kazuichi, however, wasn't quite done yet and chased the kiss as Fuyuhiko went to pull away. Their mouths collided and Kazuichi kissed much harder than before. As they pulled apart again, Fuyuhiko smirked.

"Are you really that fuckin' clingy today?"

"So what if I am!" Kazuichi complained, sitting up with a mocking look of shock on his face. "You're always gone doing shitty yakuza stuff or whatever. I'm allowed to miss ya!"

Fuyuhiko pursed his lips for a brief moment, thinking.

"It ain't like I don't miss you too." He finally said. For some reason, he didn't want to admit that he missed Kazuichi while he was away. It was likely due to having to hide everything about their relationship in order to keep his status, but that didn't make it feel any less weird. Kazuichi, however, simply smiled.

"You do have feelings after all!"

This earned him a swift kick to the shins, then another (albeit more frustrated) kiss. When Fuyuhiko backed away, he rested his forehead on Kazuichi's.

"Shut it, bastard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short! I've been running out of ideas so I hope people make requests.


End file.
